


Honeymoon

by FerreiraDiamandisDelRey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Genderfluid!Eren, M/M, Pastel!Eren, Praise Kink, Summer, beach au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerreiraDiamandisDelRey/pseuds/FerreiraDiamandisDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love blossoms in the rarest places and between the rarest people.<br/>-<br/>When Eren moves into his grandfathers old beach house, he finds himself mesmerized by the mysterious author who lives next door. The two spend the summer enthralled in one another; going on small adventures and finding love along the way. Will the summer end in a yearlong promise of love, it will the romance end along with the warm nights?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan!

The old house belonged to my grandfather. It was a white farmhouse that overlooked 10 acres of gorgeous scenery; fields of uncut sweet grass stretching out to meet the ocean’s edge. We would sit on the wrap around porch in the morning and watch the sun come up and drink tea that grandma would make on the gas stove she loved dearly. Grandpa would chase us through the fields and fling us over his shoulder when he caught us. We would eat cookies when we returned and sip lemonade; enthralled by grandpas cheesy stories about stealing grandma’s heart. 

At days end, Mikasa and I would squeeze into bed and wait for grandma and grandpa to kiss us good night. They would tell us that they love us and turn the nightlight on, leaving the door ajar. We would dream of laughter and puckered lips, running through the waves and swinging under the oak tree that sat by the barn. It rarely rained and the house always smelled like vanilla and chamomile. There were no frowns and no tears. It was heaven on earth. 

When grandpa and grandma died, my mother got the house. In her misery and mourning, she pushed the house aside and tried to remain focused on the life we lived outside of summer and visits to the white farmhouse. My dad never mentioned it. Mikasa and I still dreamed of laughter and puckered lips, running through the waves and swinging under the oak tree that sat by the barn. 

When I graduated from college last week, my mother said I could have the farmhouse and Mikasa could have my parents house; this working well since my parents were moving into a smaller apartment and Mikasa was to work in the city we had been raised in. I was a bit shocked by the sudden news, but once I arrived at the house which was chipped and covered by a thin layer of dust, reality set in. 

After a vigorous day of scrubbing and unpacking, I set out to the hardware store in the neighboring town and bought brushes, paint, lacquer, nails, a power drill, and some cleaning supplies. On the way home, I stopped by the farmers market and bought dinner and lunch for the next few days; peaches, asparagus, pasta, strawberries, bread, cheese, and a wedge of lettuce. As I unpacked by purchases that night, a wave of nostalgia brought me to tears and I wound up sitting on the floor of the living room flipping through photo albums. 

I was finally home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes opened and I suddenly realized I wasn’t in my dorm room. The shock settled after a few seconds of pure worry and I remembered where I was. I sat up in the bed my grandparents once shared and wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead. After a quick shower, I rummaged through my trunk and settled on a pair of short overalls and a yellow and navy striped tshirt. I tied my converse in a hurry and rushed down the stairs and to the kitchen where I hurriedly brewed a cup of tea. While the water boiled, I opened the windows and let the morning breeze carry in.  
The kettle blew in rage and I turned the stove off and poured the water into a chipped cup, dipping a tea bag in. Opening the front door, I could see the night sky fading into miraculous shades of dafiddle yellow, peachy orange, and blushed pink. The sun peeked over the horizon, kissing the moon goodbye and welcoming the new day. I smiled and sat on the steps, sipping the tea and letting my shoulders droop. I knew that day would be good.

Around 8:00, I popped a can of paint open and began to coat the side of the house, the radio turned to a jazz station. The sun dispersed waves of heat onto my skin, sweat pooling up and dripping down my rosy cheeks. I pushed my hair back against my head using a bandana and continued painting, swaying to whatever song came on. 

After 3 hours of hard labor, I treated myself to lunch, a peach and a grilled cheese. I sat on the porch and listened to a man on the radio talk about politics. I began to wish I could talk back to him and have him hear me; being all alone finally setting in. As I ate, I thought back to the past summers and wondered if I ever met any neighbours. The nearest house was about an acre over and walking along the beach could get me there in a jiffy. 

However, I was unsure if anyone even lived there. Debating against myself, curiosity won and I was walking through the sand, heading in the direction of the grey paneled home that sat on a plain, clean cut lawn. A trail of pebbles led from the shore to the back door, which I followed, making sure not to touch the grass. A light was on downstairs so I assumed someone was home. As a knocked on the door, I wondered if this person would be nice or mean, boy or girl, young or old, and so on. 

My questions were answered when a man wearing a blue v-neck sweater over a white collared shirt opened the door, glasses perched on his sharp nose and a book in his hand. His eyebrows were fixed in obvious anger and his lips were pursed. I was surprised by the fowl ara he suppressed, but I fought against the urge to frown and grinned, offering my hand to shake. 

“Hi! My name is Eren, I just moved in next door and thought I might stop and say hi!” His eyes surveyed my body as I spoke, his expression changing when he reached my feet. He wasn’t scowling anymore; his lips upturned in an attempt to smile and his eyes had softened. He looked quite handsome and I had to try my hardest not to tell him so.

“I’m Levi Ackerman. It’s uh… nice to meet you.” His voice was low and smooth, the name fitting him like a glove. “Why do you have paint all over you?”

“Oh! I was painting the house, because it was chipping and looked a bit gloomy. You see, my grandparents lived there and I would go over every summer. But when they died, my mother got it and she gave it to me once I graduated college, which actually happened last week. And well, I wanted it to be the way my grandmother always kept it so I decided to repaint it! I’m gonna plant some flowers outside next week; maybe some tulips and hydrangeas. Ooh, and a garden would be nice!”  
I stopped talking as soon as I realized how much I had just said. Levi was smirking a bit, his arms now crossed and his glasses in his hand. My cheeks began to burn and I felt as if I had just streaked in front of my parents. 

“That all sounds very nice.” Levi said with a comforting glance, his eyes meeting mine. 

“Maybe you could join me for dinner sometime and we could get to know each other more. Uh, we could become good friends, that would be nice since we live so close. We could go on the beach together and we could go to town together.” I was rambling again and I wanted so badly to melt into the ground.

“Okay. Whenever you’re free is good.” The words shocked me, I assumed Levi would decline and peg me as a stalker. 

“I’m free tonight! You can come over tonight at 5:00 and I’ll make us pasta.” There my mouth went again.

“Sounds lovely. I’ll see you tonight at 5:00 ,Eren. I’ll wear something nice.” He gave an odd half smile and stepped inside, closing the door. 

I grinned to myself; I had actually acquired a friend of sorts and he seemed quite nice. Walking back to the shore, I started to think about how I would set the table and what I would wear. Questions filled my head as I walked home, a list writing itself. Closing the door behind me, I smiled lightly and took off the bandana. I needed to look good.

And little did I know that was the day I met the love of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this installment of "Honeymoon!"  
> You can reach me through tumblr at:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ferreiradiamandisdelrey  
> Also!! You can listen to the playlist for this fanfic at:  
> http://8tracks.com/heichoudelrey/honeymoon  
> Levi's Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=15430412&.svc=copypaste&id=175878587  
> Eren's Outfit:   
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=15430412&.svc=copypaste&id=175875065


End file.
